Final Fantasy Revolution-The Journey Begins
by skie1
Summary: A boy is struggling with his past. Join me as we enter another great story of "final fantasy"
1. prologue

prologue  
  
I had no idea what was going on. All I knew at the time was that I was running for my life. I was on a desert plateu. It reached out forever and looked like it hadn't seen rain for centuries. The day was grey and cloudy, and something always happens on a grey and cloudy day. That something was chasing me this very instant. What it was i didn't know, the shape and form was indistinctive. Why it was chasing me, well, your guess is as good as mine. I had just put on an extra burst of speed to get away from him, but as i looked back to see how close he was, I felt myself falling through space. You see, in this plateu was a gigantic ditch, and I was rolling down it uncontrollably. I finally landed in a huge cloud of dust with many bruises from rocks on the way down. The shock last about two seconds. Then I realized that the monster might still be after me. I picked myself up and drew my sword, which was no ordanary sword. There was no hilt, it attached to a glove on my right hand and when weilded it gave the impression that the blade was potruding from the back of my hand,and I could detach the blade from my glove and attach it to my belt with the same kind of latch. As I turned into my fighting stance i looked up to the top of the ditch, and as the dust settled i noticed...it was gone. had it lost interest in me? Was it gone for good? At that time i figured I wasn't going to stay and find out. I turned to walk away...and there it was. Just barely five inches away from my face. So close i could feel its hot breath on my skin, and that stench, I couldn't bare it. Its cold eyes were fixed on mine. My eyes, though, had wondered to its hand. Its hand had a gigantic claw potruding from his hand just like my sword. We both acted at the same time. I jumped back while it lunged forward, barely missing my stomach with his claw. The battle had started, we were both slashing, holding nothing back. I kept trying to hit it, but it was more experienced, always blocking with its claw or dodging my blows. All the while it had this wicked half smile on his face, that got me frustrated. Instead of slashin I decided to to catch him off guard. I lunged my sword forward, but he was ready for it. He sidestepped and left me sprawling. As I flew past he elbowed me in the back with a stunning blow, and of course, I was stunned. I hit the ground hard. He rolled me over with his foot, and I stared at him, dazed. He still had that smirk on his face, and i couldn't move. It was then, that he came in for the kill.  
  
  
  
I was back in my room. I was six again. I was sitting up in my bed hot and sweaty, but it wasn't fom the dream I had nine years ago. No, I was hot because my village was being severely attacked. There was fire all around. To this day I still don't know what attacked my village. I remember being stuck in my room, screaming for my "mommy". The smoke was getting to me, I felt dizzy. Outside I could here the wood crackling from the fire. People were screaming, and chocobos had gotten out of there stables. As I was blacking out, i saw something bust through my window, that thing saved me that day.  
  
  
  
The time was now. The dream was over. i was sitting against a tree in the woods. This time I was sweating from the dream, but sweat wasn't the only thing streaming down my face. There were tears to. This is the beginning of my journey. This...is my story... 


	2. The Evil Forest

There's a forest in the middle of the world...one no one ever visited. legend has it that evil things are inside. The forest was so big it would take you atleast 2 days to travel through it. It is said to be deserted...mostly because no one was brave enough to venture into it. That all changed one day...when a boy came in riding on a chocobo.  
  
Many creatures dwell here...mostly chocobos and moogles. moogles sleep inside the trees and the chocobos roam free. Free of the human race...until one day.  
  
It was a night like any other...very beautiful and very quiet. the creatures slept in silance...then came a scream. All the chocobos reared their heads and the moogles opened the windows. A lone chocobo came riding into a clearing...with a six year old boy on it's back. The chocobo looked strained, burnt, and bruised and seemed like it had come on a long journey. Its mission...to save the boy...and so it seems...has accomplished.  
  
All the creatures in the forest started to gather around as the lone chocobo dropped there. Mog, the wisest moogle in the forest came waddling up. He turned to the other creatures...and shook his head in dispair. The lone chocobo had died...but he died doing something that made him a hero. And though it may be hard to beleive...since chocobos cant smile...it died smiling.  
  
Thats when mog took responsibility for the boy...he did it for the chocobo. He raised him like any human boy...but special in everyway. The boy was taught fighting techiniches...how to be wise...and even magic. The moogles new the human language so that was no hardship for him. The boy was raised with loving and care, and he made many friends. Mog knew that had to end one day, though, because he knew the boy was very special...and didn't keep the fact from the boy that there was much evil in the world. The boy learned everything from history to planting a flower. Thats when Mog knew...one day...that the boy had to leave...and see the world...go on his own adventure...his own journey... 


End file.
